koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Dong Zhuo/Quotes
This is a list of commonly heard quotes from Dong Zhuo. Dynasty Warriors 2 *"You overreach yourself." *"You and your family shall die!" *"I shall bath in your blood!" *"No! I can't die here!" Dynasty Warriors 3 *"Look! I have defeated an officer!" *"Kill them all! Ha! Ha!" *"Who is this? You are a fool to try and stop me!" *"Yet another sacrifice to my glory!" *"Where are my guards? Fall back!!" *"I will not be killed by someone like you!" *"When we meet again I will have your head!" *"No, no, my plan... it is all ruined now." Dynasty Warriors 4 *"Die!" *"Insects!" *"Hahahaha!" *"Who is this fool that defies me?" *"Insect! You were lucky!" *"The result will always be the same!" *"Your sentence will be carried out this time." *"You scum!" *"You will not have my head!" *"Men! Where are my men?" *"My paradise, my... ambition!" *"I will rule supreme!" *"The enemy's strong! We have to fight harder!" *"Tch! Not bad for insects!" *"You won't break through here!" *"Crush them!" *"This doesn't look good!" *"We can't hold them..." *"We won't last here..." *"Where's the reinforcements?!" *"Be careful! It's dangerous out there!" *"Another insect, crushed!" *"Good job!" *"Amazing!" *"You're a hero without equal!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"We'll all follow your example!" *"We can't fall behind!" *"You won't get away with this!" *"You're too far out! Control yourself!" *"It's about time!" *"Reinforcements! What a relief!" *"Thank you for coming." *"You've saved us!" *"Hold out!" *"We have to hold!" *"Hold, you idiots!" *"We must continue fighting." *"We're counting on you!" *"Wipe them out!" *"We finish this now!" *"Let's wipe them out!" *"Let's finish this now!" *"Diao Chan... Diao Chan... Where are you?" *"I'll take you on!" *"Say your prayers!" *"Right, let's settle this!" *"Don't get all cocky now!" *"I'll take care of you!" *"You'll pay for what you did!" *"You're alone? What are you, stupid?" *"You're brave, I'll give you that!" *"Out of my way, insect!" *"This could be interesting!" *"Get out of my way!" *"I can take you!" *"You're all going to die!" *"Stay out of my way if you want to live!" Xtreme Mode *"Well hurry up! Let's get going then!" *"Pull yourself together, you fool!" *"Paradise awaits at the end of this battle!" *"I no longer desire paradise, now that I have you!" *"Paradise was within my reach...!" *"Our life of splendor... We were almost there...!" *"Now they're indebted to you. Very clever!" *"I'm impressed! I didn't know you had it in you!" *"Fools! You will never get by me!" *"Ha ha ha! I'll capture you too!" *"Humph! The punishment for theft is death!" *"An intruder! Here to kill me, no doubt." *"You dare oppose me?" *"Argh! I'll execute you!" *"All that stand in my way will be executed!" *"Scum! I shall take all of your heads!" *"Remember, you owe me for this!" *"Hey, you there! Help me!" *"You proved quite useful." *"I'll let you enter my service!" *"Here, a reward." *"Hey, you!" Empires Mode *"What a pitiful excuse for an army!" *"How were such insignificant fools able to match my armies?" *"Numbers matter little. I shall claim victory despite them." *"I have taken over this stronghold!" *"Hurry up with some reinforcements!" *"Idiots, cover my rear!" *"I'm withdrawing! Better to be alive than to be a dead hero!" *"We should withdraw while we still have the chance." *"I shall handle this myself!" *"Why have you left the stronghold unprotected?" *"Go! Take out the enemy stronghold!" *"Hurry up! Let's crush the enemy!" *"This stronghold is yours to defend. I am going to attack." *"Now! Do not let any of them escape!" *"We should also go and level the enemy!" *"Hold! We will reform our troops." *"I will wait here and prepare for an enemy attack." *"Even insects are a pain when there are too many of them. Withdraw!" *"How dare you turn your back to me! I'll kill you all!" *"Insects! So you wish to die, do you?" *"Hmm? How the wind blows." *"Ha ha ha! I have betrayed them." *"You lazy mongrels! Is that what you call fighting?" *"Join me in crushing these insects!" *"Come! Help me create paradise." *"I cannot die! I cannot. I will not!" *"I will have my revenge! Die all of you!" *"We'll drink to victory once we're home!" *"Win and find glory! Lose and die a hundred deaths!" *"The Emperor has ordered that we suppress the Yellow Turbans? Fine. I am of course the most loyal of Imperial servants." *"So they are attacking the city, are they? The fools all say they want to defeat a traitor." *"Liars, each and every one of them!" *"Things have become interesting... My road to ambition begins now!" *"Yes. I would create a lake of wine! But first the land awaits... Paradise will come after the Central Plains is ours!" *"Humph! Their numbers mean nothing! My genius will overcome this!" *"Go! Fight for me!" *"Now listen! I want you to give your lives for my cause!" *"Our army is one step closer to realizing my ambition." *"My men are invincible! Attack! Annihilate the enemy!" *"I will soon be seeing Paradise. Listen. You must make my dream come true!" *"Hmph. It's about time." *"What do you think? Shall we create paradise together?" *"He he he he! Paradise is near... very near!" *"Insolent fool! I will make you regret going against me." *"I shall show you a vision. A vision of paradise." *"Want to make a deal?" *"Good! Let us celebrate our agreement with a feast!" *"How dare you waste my time! You will regret this." *"The enemy has invaded us! Why aren't you here already?!" *"Any fools who oppose me will die... But those who help me will be rewarded... Richly!" *"I taught that fool a lesson. I will expect your aid in the future as well." *"What? You want a reward? Here, take this. This is your reward!" *"Ha ha ha. I've wiped the yellow rodents clean! One step closer to paradise." *"I have destroyed the traitors! Let this be a lesson to any who seek to challenge me!" *"Victory was mine from the start! I know not defeat!" *"I, Dong Zhuo, defeated?! It must be a mistake! Well... a mistake or two can be forgotten!" *"When will I have these lands under my control? Even this chaos can no longer excite me." *"Paradise is only a reach away! All who get in my way will die!" *"Humph, it's not easy listening to the people... But I shall do anything to achieve my ambition. Even this." *"So you've actually succeeded! I applaud you. Now I, too, can gain my every desire." *"I am about to explode, being stuck here like this! Take me to the battlefield next!" *"How dare you dismiss all my plans... We won't achieve our ambitions if you continue like this!" Dynasty Warriors (PSP) *"Supreme rule is mine!" *"The enemy's strong! We have to fight harder!" *"Tch! Not bad for insects!" *"Crush them!" *"This doesn't look good!" *"We won't last here..." *"I have annihilated (Officer)!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I am a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"You're a hero without equal!" *"Good job!" *"Amazing!" *"I have taken over this area!" *"We need to get our hands on the enemy supply depots without delay!" *"The enemy supply depots shall be ours now!" *"We will take (Officer) by storm!" *"Is nobody here to take (Officer)?!" *"Our main camp is in danger, we have to assist immediately!" *"Our main camp is in jeopardy! Defend it with your lives, get moving!" *"The lads will settle down again." *"(Officer) is a worthy member of my army!" *"Shall my name be feared throughout the battlefield!" *"We have to hold!" *"Hold, you idiots!" *"Wipe them out!" *"I'll take care of you!" *"Stay out of my way if you want to live!" Dynasty Warriors 5 *"Resistance is futile!" *"I'll cut you to pieces!" *"Begone!" *"Die!" *"Fool!" *"Soon my dreams of a life of pleasure will be realized." *"This one won't be easy." *"Ha ha ha! Kill them all!" *"Wha?! We're being driven back?" *"Argh, send reinforcements!" *"Enemy officer defeated!" *"I'm one step closer towards living my life of pleasure!" *"You pathetic bug! I'll squash you!" *"We must keep up with the pace!" *"Add this base to my collection!" *"Gwa ha ha! Go and smash the enemy!" *"Stand and protect me!" *"Those who complain, die!" *"Attack! Cut down all those in your way!" *"Go and crush the enemy base!" *"Set the fires and kill them all!" *"You dare mess with what belongs to me... How brave of you!" *"You fool! Fall back and wait for help!" *"You're a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Go and fight with that spirit!" *"Excellent work! Keep it up!" *"What am I to do..." *"Why did this happen to me..." *"Hurry and bring the reinforcements!" *"I need to take a break!" *"Defeat is punishable by death!" *"I'm leaving this to you!" *"Go! Go and kill them all!" *"Hurry up and finish 'em off!" *"I'll deal with you!" *"The glory shall be mine!" *"You're the commander?! I'm the commander!" *"Silent, you bug! I shall squash you beneath my feet!" *"Are you trying to show off?! I'll take care of you myself!" *"Are you foolish enough to try and stop me?!" *"You had best come back and try again later!" *"That's enough of that for now..." *"My life... of pleasure... gone..." Xtreme Mode *"I will allow you to serve me!" *"You're just jealous of my dreams of paradise!" *"Paradise is just within our grasp!" *"This whole land shall become my paradise!" *"You lazy, spineless swine!" *"You fool! You cannot pass here!" *"Thief! You will receive no mercy from me!" *"Who...?! Oh, it's you! Get out of my face!" *"Remember this! You owe me!" *"Die, you fools! This is my land!" *"Hey, you!" *"Hurry up and help me you fool! Yes, you!" *"You've served your purpose, now go!" *"Here." *"I never asked for opinions on my paradise!" *"Calm down. I just have to take it one step at a time." *"You know, you have potential." *"Let me tell you about a true paradise!" *"So now they owe you one... Not bad for an amateur." *"Hey, that was delightfully wicked. I guess I underestimated you." *"I've taken a real liking to you over the years. You're almost as greedy and ruthless as I am! Once this stinking land is mine, you'll be the first one I invite to my wild celebration!" *"I've taken a real liking to you over the years. You're almost as greedy and ruthless as I am! Once I own this putrid nation, you can have all the riches and pleasures you desire! I guarantee it!" *"So, what kind of wine you got for us tonight? Better be none of that cheap stuff, you hear?" *"Now we can do whatever we want! I think I'll start with a few fine ladies myself... How about you?" Destiny Mode *"After them! Don't let a single one of these vermin get away!" *"Here they come... Kill them all!" *"All of you are completely worthless! Fall back!" *"They've fallen right into our trap. Wipe them out!" *"Coming here alone... You're either brave... or stupid." *"Damn you and your cowardly little ploys!" *"An ambush will get you nowhere. Come out and fight!" Empires Mode *"Wipe them all out!" *"Do you really think mere numbers make you equal to me?!" *"We can easily overcome this little disadvantage!" *"This will not happen the next time we meet." *"I shall aid you! Never forget what you owe me!" *"Come and aid me in destroying the enemy!" *"I do not know defeat!" *"Well done! I am satisfied with your labor!" *"I want reinforcements now!" *"Let me show you the true meaning of strategy!" *"You are dead! I shall enjoy grinding your face in the dirt!" *"It seems that even the vermin have aspirations of greatness." *"Fool! Did you really think that would work?!" *"You are mine! Struggling is futile!" *"I have overrun this base!" *"I shall join you! Be thankful!" *"We shall destroy that base!" *"We shall strike the enemy down where they stand!" *"Is there no one guarding the base? Get up you lazy swine!" *"You want me to act as reinforcements! Me?!" *"All right! Keep an eye on our base!" *"Do not let up on the preparations for attack!" *"We need more men! Return to the base!" *"Attack!" *"Defend!" *"Gather here!" *"Do what you want but keep out of my way!" *"We're uncovered out here! Someone watch the rear line!" *"I shall aid you!" *"Why do I go through this trouble for such as you?!" *"With you at my side, there is nothing to fear!" *"Follow me! We will go to wipe out the enemy!" *"I hate defense! You do it!" *"You watch this place while I'm gone or suffer my wrath!" *"Kill them all!" *"We'll hide here and wait for the enemy to appear!" *"Damn! Even bugs bite back! Retreat!" *"I love chasing after a frightened fool!" *"You're a coward! No, you're the vermin that makes a coward look brave!" *"My dreams of indulgence... Lost in an instant..." *"Paradise is big enough for two!" *"Me, die??" *"This is my force now! Bring me some wine! And don't forget the meat!" *"Who do you think you are?!" *"This land is mine! I will kill anyone who opposes me!" *"Right." *"Huh? What are you talking about?" *"So you finally appreciate me." *"Of course. That is only right." *"Damn! How aggravating!" *"Damn it all! Me, forced to surrender?!" *"I am willing to forgive your previous transgressions... If you come and serve obediently by my side!" *"We must celebrate this first victory! Bring the wine and meat! Gwa, ha, ha!" *"How foolish can you be?! Did they really think they could beat my army?!" *"What?! The nerve! You should feel lucky that I'm withdrawing for now!" *"I will realize my dreams of indulgence. I am more than willing to sacrifice these people to do so." *"You should be thankful for my mercy! Why is it so hard to please these damn people?" Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2 *"The enemy will fight to the death! Stay sharp!" *"Doesn't look like it's going to be easy." *"Ha ha ha, I'll kill everyone!" *"Are they really being pushed back?" *"Hey, send in the reinforcements!" *"I've defeated (Officer)!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I guess I too am unrivaled in the Three Kingdoms!" *"You are a hero among heroes!" *"Keep it up!" *"What roughness, well done!" *"I've gained control of this stronghold!" *"We must take the enemy's supply depot immediately!" *"Take the enemy's supply depot immediately!" *"We will crush (Officer)!" *"Can no one overthrow (Officer)?!" *"(Officer)! Must I pay the price?!" *"I'll settle the officers and soldiers' unrest." *"You've got some nerve. Well done (Officer)!" *"My name stirs through the field of battle!" *"I will stop you." *"You are sentenced to death!" Dynasty Warriors 6 *"You are but peasants before me!" *"Do not make me angry!" *"Now you die!" *"Gwahahahahaha!" *"Give up already!" *"Worms!" *"This base and every other one all belong to me!" *"Oh! It seems the winds have turned in our favor! They'll all regret ever crossing me!" *"These insolent little... Tear them limb from limb!" *"Don't let them push us around! Get out there and fight back!" *"I want you to fight to the death! How else will I fulfill my dreams of paradise?" *"Hehahaha! I am a true warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"I will retreat for now. Dig in and hold them off!" *"I never expected it to end like this...my dreams..." *"Charge! If anyone has a problem with that they can answer to me!" *"Protect me and while you're at it don't let them through!" *"There is an annoying pest flittering about! Find it and crush it!" *"Tighten the defenses! Work faster! This base is mine and no one can have it but me!" *"Fine! We must attack with all our forces. Crush them!" *"Defense is an important part of my strategy. So gather around and protect me!" *"You call this a plan? Stop playing at being clever!" *"I hate surprises! Lucky for you, I know what you're up to!" *"Where did you come from?" *"Huh? I've gotten a little ahead of myself!" *"Hehahaha! You short-sighted fool! No one will remember your passing!" *"We will wait here for our allies. Begin making preparations!" *"Assault the bases! Everything is mine, mine, mine!" *"Forward! We'll grind them all underfoot!" *"Tighten the defenses! Those fools will come straight to us!" *"I need a snack. Let's return to regroup and stock supplies." *"You really think you could escape me?" *"Idiot! What are you think you're doing out there away from the unit?" *"I cannot lose! Hahahahaha!" *"I'm surrounded by incompetent fools!" *"Keep it up! I shall escalate the violence as well!" *"What are doing? What would you do if something happened to me?" *"Ah! You are fighting well! I have my eyes on you though so fight hard!" *"Why are these insects swarming here? Unbelievable! You are nothing but trouble!" *"Hmph! That went well because of me! Remember that!" *"An amazing display of skill! If there's anything you wish, name it!" *"I am going to advance. You! Come with me!" *"Well done! I will not be beaten!" *"Ah, you've come to help! I'm fine on my own if you must know!" *"I've come to save you. I don't mind a little work if it secures my ambition!" *"I should go ahead and destroy them? Leave them to me!" *"Be at ease when Dong Zhuo is at your side!" *"Amazing! If you're as strong as all of that then..." *"There's nothing to fear when you and I fight together! Let's go!" *"You dare to stand before me? Then die!" *"Trying to do it by yourself is for fools! Such a fool cannot beat me!" *"You think too much of yourself! I'll tear you to pieces!" *"You blithering idiot! You'll never interfere with me again!" *"Any who get in my way will die!" *"Ugh! Vile insects! As soon as I swat one, another takes its place!" *"I will never forget this! I am not through yet!" *"My dream is just out of reach. Just out of..." *"Lu Bu! Have you forgotten all I've done for you? You shall pay for your treachery!" *"Gwahaha! Lu Bu! Even you can do nothing by yourself!" *"Fool! After all that I did for you, I shall never forgive you!" *"I shall destroy you personally, you ungrateful wretch!" *"So you've come, have you Lu Bu? Then I shall destroy you personally!" *"I shall remember this! You ungrateful beast!" *"I should have never taken you in..." Dynasty Warriors 7 *"Gwahahahaha!" *"This spot and every other one like it belongs to me!" *"Ohh! It seems the winds have turned in our favor! They'll all regret ever crossing me!" *"These insolent little... Tear them limb from limb!" *"Don't let them push us around! Get out there and fight back!" *"I want you to fight to the death! How else will I fulfill my dreams of paradise?" *"Gwahaha! No one can stop me from achieving my dreams of paradise!" *"I will retreat for now. Dig in and hold them off!" *"I never expected it... to end like this... My dreams..." *"Charge! If anyone has a problem with that, they can answer to me!" *"Protect me! And while you're at it, don't let them through!" *"There is an annoying pest flittering about. Find it and crush it!" *"Tighten the defenses! Work faster! This place is mine and no one can have it but me!" *"Fine! We must attack with all our forces! Crush them!" *"Defense is an important part of my strategy. So, gather round and protect me!" *"You call this a plan? Stop playing at being clever." *"You fool! Did you really think I'd fall for that?" *"How... did I fall for that?" *"Ugh! Vile insects! As soon as I swat one, another takes its place!" *"Huh? I've gotten a little ahead of myself." *"Gwahahaha! You short-sighted fool. No one will remember your passing." *"Alright, stop! What, you don't like my orders?" *"Take that area away from them! Everything is mine, mine, mine!" *"Forward! We'll grind them all underfoot!" *"Hmm... you look like a passable fighter. I'll need you to cut down the weaker enemies." *"Tighten the defenses! Those fools will come straight to us!" *"I need a snack... Let's return to regroup and restock supplies!" *"You really think you can escape me?" *"Gwahahaha! Now I've got you!" *"Idiot! Quit trying to show off and get back in your unit!" *"You useless idiots! Are you trying to get me killed?" *"So who's my prey?" *"Better them than me!" *"That area... I hear it calling to me... Go and capture it for me, immediately!" *"My allies will be indebted to me for this... Gwahaha!" *"Keep your eyes peeled for any miserable bugs that might try to sneak in!" *"Get into battle formation! I'll kill anyone that isn't!" *"The enemy trembles in fear before me! Gwahaha!" *"Crush these vile pests!" *"You all are to defend this spot with your lives, understand?" *"Gwahaha! You're all pathetic!" *"It's time to fight back! Take out all your frustrations on the enemy!" *"Don't make me look bad by falling behind!" *"Hey! Who said you could take a break? You're supposed to fight to the death!" *"Don't relent in your attack! Victory will soon be ours!" *"It's not the quality of the troops, but the quantity that will determine victory!" *"I get my paradise if we win! If we lose... I don't want to think about that..." *"You've got guts to challenge me!" *"You'll need more than that to defeat me!" *"Gwahaha! Soon, I will create my world of paradise!" *"Keep it up! I shall be happy to escalate the violence as well!" *"Where have you been?! What would you do if something happened to me?!" *"Ah! You are fighting well. I have my eyes on you though, so fight hard!" *"Why are these pests heading this way?! Unbelievable! You are nothing but trouble." *"Hmph... That went well because of me! Remember that." *"An amazing display of skill! If there is anything you wish, name it." *"I am going to advance. You! Come with me." *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hmph!" *"I guess I have no choice." *"Well done! I will not be beaten!" *"Have you come to aid me? That wasn't necessary." *"I have come to save you! I don't mind a little work if it secures my ambition!" *"Why are you retreating?! Bah, I'll deal with these imbeciles myself." *"Be at ease when I am on your side." *"Amazing! If you are as strong as all that, then my paradise shall be a reality!" *"There is nothing to fear when you and I fight together. Let's go!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Hm!" *"Leave it to me." *"You dare to stand before me? Then die!" *"Trying to go it alone is for fools! And such a fool cannot beat me!" *"You think too much of yourself! I'll tear you to pieces!" *"You blithering idiot! You'll never interfere with me again!" *"Any who get in my way will die! End of story!" *"I will never forget this! I'm not through yet!" *"My dream is just out of reach. Just out of..." *"Lu Bu! Have you forgotten all I did for you?! You shall pay for your treachery!" *"Gwahaha! Lu Bu! Even you can do nothing all by yourself!" *"Fool! Your duplicity is beneath contempt. Now feel my wrath!" *"I shall destroy you personally, you ungrateful wretch!" *"So you've come all this way, Lu Bu? Very well! I shall destroy you myself!" *"I shall remember this, you ungrateful beast!" *"I should never have taken you in..." Conquest Mode *"All that oppose me shall be put to death!" *"Kneel before this magnificent sword so that I may lop off your head with it!" *"Gwahahaha! Did you call for me?" *"With you and me on the same side, there is nothing we need fear!" *"Who do you think you are to summon me, Lu Bu?! Your only role is to serve me!" *"Hahaha... Hey there, young lady... Don't worry, I'll make sure you're looked after!" *"Gwahaha! If Yuan Shao is in need of my help, then he'd better make with a noble reward!" *"You're more trouble than you're worth... Here, take this!" *"Not bad... With your strength, my dreams of paradise are nearly realized!" *"Hey, I'm talking to you! Get over here and help me!" *"Um, thanks. Now get lost before I decide to have you killed." *"Any of you fools wish to pass by here, you're as good as dead!" *"Gwawhaha! I'll send you all straight to hell!" *"I'm here to judge your abilities for myself! However meager they may be!" *"Sorry, old friend. But you're my enemy now and that means you must die!" *"Diao Chan, you bewitching temptress! I'll make you pay for your treachery!" *"You, the hero of Liang?! Don't make me laugh!" *"Grrrr... One day you will come to acknowledge me as your master!" *"Err... Looks like I got a little carried away. But you'll never rule over Liang as long as I'm alive!" *"They say you're pretty strong? With a face like that?" *"Oh, well. I can always have you killed if you turn out to be worthless." *"I saw you fighting! I've been looking for someone like you for a long time!" *"Hahaha! I like you! I'll come and see you again!" *"Hey you! You're joining me, right now! Let's go!" *"Excellent! It's time to realize my ambition! Gwahaha!" *"Impudent fool! Get out of my sight!" *"We've shared the same dream for quite a while! Your ambition is almost as great as mine." *"There's no need to hide it. Together we will march on toward our paradise!" *"When the world falls at our feet, I will give you everything your heart desires." Dynasty Warriors 8 *"Each day, I grow even closer to my dreams of paradise!" *"Gwa ha ha ha! kill 'em all!" *"Death to all who oppose me!" *"Gwa ha ha ha ha! See you in the afterlife!" *"Gwa ha ha ha, you're dead!" *"Nobody can stop my ambition!" *"Fools! Imbeciles! Peons! Die!" *"Fool!" *"You'll pay for that!" *"Victory is mine! Gwahahahaha!" *'Diaochan, why do you refuse to serve me? You leave me no choice!" *"Why, you've come alone! You should have just said you wanted to meet me in private!" *"Grrr... One dya, you come to acknowledge me as your master!" *"No... I'm supposed to be surrounded by women when I die... Not just one..." Dynasty Warriors Next *"We've been in pursuit of the same dream for a long time now. Once we build the land of our choosing, I will be sure to give you whatever your heart desires!" Warriors Orochi *"Die!" *"Go to hell!" *"Resistance is futile!" *"I'll cut you to pieces!" *"Begone!" *"I have to fight?!" *"Another insect on the sole of my shoe!" *"My grand paradise is so close I can smell it!" *"Ha! You can join me in my grand paradise!" *"A toast! In your honor!" *"Very violent! I like it!" *"Come on! Don't hold back!" *"We must keep up with the pace!" *"Argh, send reinforcements!" *"Good, a chance to catch my breath!" *"Hurry, and bring reinforcements!" *"So you're the fool who dares to try and stop me!" *"I pity the fool who angers me... His lot will not be a pleasant one!" *"My dreams... of wine, women and song... fading..." *"Keep this up, and I might even look past the hair!" *"You call that fighting?! You'll have to do better than that!" *"What took so long?! Are you trying to kill me?!" *"Wonderful! I never thought you had it in you!" *"More! Don't let up on them yet!" *"Good timing, my simian friend!" *"I can't abide pale, emaciated freaks!" *"You- you ghost! I'll have my revenge..." *"See you in hell..." *"Your continued existence is an insult to me!" *"I will not forgive this insolence!" *"Tricky little monkey..." *"Fancy being my concubine?" *"You'll be mine... One day..." *"Th-that's ridiculous..." Warriors Orochi 2 *"My grand paradise awaits!" *"I'll help you for now!" *"Paradise!" *"Attack! My paradise awaits me!" *"Ahh, the world's greatest thief!" *"Goemon, no need to hold back on these insects!" *"There you are! Protect me!" *"Hmph, you're in good form today!" *"Mmm... I probably should serve Orochi for a while longer..." *"Orochi, those fools were badmouthing you!" *"Flamboyant fool, I'll teach you to prance around like that!" *"A devil with a white face..." *"I don't remember... asking you to... kill me..." Warriors Orochi 2 PSP *"This Benkei is like a new Lu Bu!" *"You want it, you take it! That's the way!" *"Hey, look! These guys have great weapons...!" *"Gwahaha... I can't wait to see you dance." *"I could learn to get used to this..." *"What about my ambition..." Warriors Orochi 3 *"I shall realize my dreams of paradise!" *"Gwahaha! Nobody can stop me! Nobody!" *"All that oppose me shall die!" *"Hmph! Anything less than this would've been failure!" *"Gwahaha! I'm one step closer to fulfilling my ambition!" *"Here, this is for you. And I won't take no for an answer." *"It looks like you have some good qualities after all!" *"Were you even listening to what I said?!" *"I rid the land of numerous officers in the last battle! That's what happens to anybody who turns a sword on me!" *"Hmph! What kind of idiot does not call me to participate in a battle?!" *"Lately, I have been asked to fight in many battles. This is a good way of getting some leverage..." *"Gwahaha! Wine! Meat! Bring me more! More, I say!" *"Gwahahahaha!" *"Gwahaha! No one can stop me from achieving my dreams of paradise!" *"You are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Lu Bu, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"Diaochan, you are a True Warrior of the Three Kingdoms!" *"No one is as great as Lord Orochi. There's nothing to be surprised about!" *"Looks like Da Ji is enjoying herself." *"Don't let them push us around! Get out there and fight back!" *"Who is this ugly pig?" *"Impressive..." *"Good, very good!" *"Reinforcements? Glad you could make it in time." *"What took you so long?" *"You've got guts coming to face me..." *"I'm going to withdraw for now..." *"Good work, Lu Bu!" *"Hey, you're supposed to be protecting me, Lu Bu!" *"Oh Diaochan... Your dances are enchanting." *"Diaochan, were you worried about me?" *"Orochi seems to be in a good mood." *"Hey, Orochi! Give me a hand here, will you?" *"You're doing very well, Da Ji!" *"There you are, Da Ji." *"How impressive... I won't be outdone!" *"Keep it up! I shall be happy to escalate the violence as well!" *"Reinforcements? Good to have them, but I was doing fine by myself..." *"Will you hurry up? What if something happens to me?" *"Gwahaha! You've got a lot of guts coming to face me!" *"I'm going to withdraw for now... I don't see any point in fighting you any longer." *"Good work, Lu Bu! I'm glad you're on my side!" *"Hey, you're supposed to protect me, Lu Bu!" *"Oh Diaochan... How your dances captivate me every time..." *"Diaochan, how nice to see you... Gwahaha..." *"That Orochi thinks he's so good. It's time I showed everyone what I can do." *"Orochi, I need your help! Are you going to leave me here to die?" *"You're doing great, Da Ji! You sure know how to take care of these vermin!" *"Da Ji, you're here! Good, I feel safer now." *"Great work! I shall reward you for your deeds!" *"Ah! You are fighting well. I have my eyes on you though, so fight hard!" *"Why if it isn't you! You came at a good time, I was starting to get scared..." *"Reinforcements? You read my mind! I'll be sure to reward you for this. Gwahaha!" *"How dare you oppose me! That's it, I'm calling for your execution!" *"I don't see any point wasting my time with you! I'm leaving!" *"My paradise will soon be completed with you working for me, Lu Bu! Gwahaha!" *"I've got nothing to fear now that you're here, Lu Bu! Go crush those pathetic scum!" *"Diaochan... You are so beautiful... Don't ever leave my sight." *"My beloved, Diaochan! Not to worry, I'll take care of these annoying pests!" *"Gwahahaha! Good work, Orochi! Show them no mercy!" *"Glad you could make it, Orochi! Together, we'll strike terror into their hearts!" *"You're the little vixen I thought you to be, Da Ji! Keep doing as you please!" *"I've been waiting for you, Da Ji! We can crush these annoying pests together!" *"I'm going to enjoy crushing you!" *"Why don't you just get out of my face already?!" *"I sentence you to death, you annoying rat!" *"Why, if it isn't Lu Bu! Have you come to beg for forgiveness?" *"Alright, calm down! What is it you desire? Fame? Money? ...Women?" *"You ungrateful dog! I'll show you what happens when you disobey me!" *"You've returned, my little dancing beauty!" *"Gwahaha! What are you waiting for, Diaochan? Come sit with me, just like old times!" *"Grrr... You're really testing my patience!" *"I can lend you a hand if you like." *"I have many fond memories, thanks to you! It'll be my pleasure to return the favor!" *"Why don't you die already?! I was just trying to follow your orders!" *"I want to add you to my collection in paradise!" *"You sly little fox! Why, you'd just be another cute little girl if it weren't for those paws and ear hair!" *"That's it, I've had enough! I don't want you in my paradise anymore!" *"Do you want to die? Good, I can help you with that!" *"My dear... Hurry up and dance already!" *"What, are you an enemy now? You'll regret this!" Warriors Orochi 4 *"I still seek my paradise on earth!" *"Any who stand in our way shall be crushed!" *"Oh, my dear Tamamo, you are as beautiful as ever!" *"I've been feeling a bit down, sol headed out to just tear things up on my own. I'll need plenty of stamina once my paradise becomes a reality, after all! Muwahaha!" *"Training alongside the rank-and-file types isn't really for me. That said, it can pay off to give your pawns more edge. This is something I need to do, every now and then." Category:Quotes